Mixed Feelings
by Mistress Joe x Mistress Ice
Summary: Is it just Hogwarts, or is there something coming? Battle between blood, and someone you didn't expect to see...
1. The Beginning

Blaze: 'Inspired by someone else's bravery, I've decided to attempt a HP Fanfic... The timing and

ages are a bit... How you say, strange... The Dark Lord sounds like a Pimp. Haha...'

Note: I have edited the beginning of my story, just to tell you DO NOT USE THE TERM MARY SUE. I like constructive criticism, and I'll work on the darn story and fix it up when I'm done with my English class. And No, I don't read romance novels, I prefer graphic novels from Japan.

---

Groups of witches and wizards waved, and hugged their children goodbye. A muggle woman scowled as she pushed two young women through the brickwall with their belongings. Both girls looked equally unhappy about the action as the old woman. One girl dragged along her green and black suitcase, muttering about the happenings. The other grabbed her maroon and gold case, and cheered up as she reached the train.

The first girl shook her long black hair from her face, and shoved a couple first years out of her way. She boarded the train, searching for her fellow Slytherins. She made a face at Pansy Parkinson as she passed her little group. Draco and his cronies were in the next compartment. She poked her head in the door, "Full, Draco?"

Draco looked up, "We have room for one more."

Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

Ariella put her suitcase in the luggage compartment and entered, slamming the door as the blonde girl scampered past. She smirked sitting next to Draco, "Long time, no see, ay?"

Draco nodded, "Where've you been Bloodheart?"

"Places." She answered, shrugging.

"Places? What kind of places?"

"Nowhere special..."

Draco sniffed, "You and your secrets..."

She grinned nudging his shoulder, "What have you been doing? Did daddy dearest get you a job?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Arie." Draco said snickering, "Mother has been trying to fix me up with some of her reading groups' girls..."

"Again?"

"Yes... Oh look, if it isn't Potter." Draco said nastily, motioning to the compartment across from then, "Who's she?" Draco frowned as he looked at the blonde girl with Potter's gang.

"Her?" Arie's eyes widened at the girl in the compartment, "She's nothing special..."

"Of course not, how can you be if you hang around with that lot..." Draco said sneering. As he leaned back he looked out the window, "Good, we're finally getting a move on..."


	2. Amber

The blonde girl in Potter's car laughed, "Harry don't be ridiculous!"

Harry Potter blushed and smiled, "What? You promised to keep in touch with us... I haven't gotten one letter, phone call, or telegram from you!"

"Same here!" said Ron.

"Niether me!" Hermione made a note.

"Hermione Granger! You weren't even home." The blonde said, "But I really am sorry, you guys. Auntie has kept me so busy with housework... I haven't had time to write, or call."

"It's really alright, Amber..." Ron said looking sympathetic.

"Have you done anything but housework?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, we went to a bunch of places! It was lovely!" Amber grinned, "You wouldn't believe it!"

"Do tell us!" Hermione said quite interested.

"Well, actually, I can't... My auntie would get so angry with me..." Amber said looking downcast, "Even if I didn't tell her that I told you, I'd feel so guilty, you know?"

"Amber, you're always so secretive... You parents are never around, you got to get away from all of this!" Harry said a with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh I know, but it's so hard... She's not even my real aunt you know... She adopted us-"

"**Us**? Who's **us**?" Ron said interrupting.

"What do you mean?" Amber said trying to cover up.

"You said 'She adopted **us'**." Hermione repeated.

"Amber, is there something you're not telling us?" Harry asked concerned.

"You guys... What I'm about to tell you can never, ever leave this train, okay? I could be killed for telling you." Amber said seriously.

"Trust us, there's nothing that you could say that would freak us out."

"Alright..."


	3. Amber's Story

"Go on..." Hermione urges.

Amber takes a deep breath, "I have a twin sister, and she's right here on this train, going to Hogwarts. We're so different, though. We agreed never to talk to each other at school." Amber took a deep breath, "But that's not even the start of it..."

"Well, start from the beginning, Amber." Harry said eagerly.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to get angery..." Amber said.

"We promise." They all say.

"My mother wasn't exactly good. Morally I mean. She was seeing my father, when she found an older man attractive, of course, the night I was concieved, so was my sister, but we have different fathers." Amber swallowed, "So we were born. My sister wasn't exactly the greatest gift to her father, and he got angry at our mother, for being so stupid. He killed her with one of the forbidden spells."

Hermione gasped.

"So we were thrown into adoption. Mother obviously didn't have any siblings, or family, or anything. However, there was this really nice wizard who came and adopted us, he was married to a muggle woman who couldn't have children. But something happened, when we were little, and he died. So, Mrs. Bloodheart, the woman became very bitter toward us... Ever since then, she's hated us... Since we been in Hogwarts, my sister's father has been in contact with her, my father wasn't able to contact me until our third year."

"Amber, who are your fathers?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I can't tell you my sister's father... But I can tell you mine."

"Yes?" Ron said.

Amber leaned in and whispered, "Sirius Black."

Harry chokes, and Ron looks away. Hermione gains a sad look in her eyes, "Oh Amber, haven't you heard?"

"That my father has gone missing?" AMber smiles.

"You know?" Hermione says surprised.

"Yes, I know, Ron's father told me what happened with the Order of the Phoenix."

Ron went wide eyed, and shushed her.

"Somehow, I know my father's okay." Amber says happily. She sighes and lookes out the glass, and finds herself staring at her twin.


	4. Squabble

Arie sticks her tongue out and turns to Draco, "The freaks are staring."

Draco wrinkles his nose, "Joy."

Arie cracked her knuckles, "I'm about to give them a piece of my mind-"

"Don't. You're so unattractive when you do that." Draco says lazily.

"Don't what? Crack my knuckles?"

"Yes," Draco says looking out the window, "How much longer do I have to sit here?!"

"Draco, are you feeling alright?" Arie asks cocking her head, "You're unusuallu irritable, what's on your mind?"

"It must be Potter," he replies, "Just knowing that he's over there-"

The glass door slid open, and Ronald Weasly poked his head in their compartment, "What's wrong, Malfoy? Feeling a little ill?" There was a touch of sarcasm in his voice; Potter and the girls laughed.

"Why don't you go stick your head in a loo?" Harry calls.

"Why don't you shove yours up-" Arie begins.

"Arie." Draco stops her, "Weasly, what brings you here today? Come to beg for a spot of tea?"

"Malfoy..." Ron growls.

"You started it." Arie says, sneering.

"Hermione, no!" Amber says.

"Will you snobs just back off?!" Hermion calls.

"Why don't you just shut up, you nasty little mudblood."

"Break it up, you guys..." says a couple Hufflepuffs.

"Back off!" Arie says pulling out her wand.

"Goyle, Crabbe, discard the trash, Bloodheart, sit down before you hurt yourself." Draco says tugging at her robes.

Arie sits down as Crabbe and Goyle shove Ron out, and close the door.

"Nasty little Gryffindorks." Draco mutters. He glances over to Arie, "Why's your face so pink, Arie?"

"Don't call me by my last name."

"Fine, fine..." Draco shrugs, "....Why?"

"It's just... Nothing... Don't ask so many questions, Draco." Arie says.

"Alright. Oh, one more thing."

"What?"

"Did you get that muggle stuff..." He lowers his voice, "For my hair?"

Arie gives him a flat look, "Yes."

Draco grins.


	5. Dinner

The train whistle blows, as the first years crowd around Hagrid. The upper classmen pile into the carriages. As they ride to Hogwarts, the slightly overcast skies begin to open up. Upon reaching the Great Hall, everyone took their seat. Arie and Pansy on either side of Draco, and Amber beside Harry.

After Dumbledore had made his annual speech, and the sorting had been done, everyone dug into their meals. The subjects of everyones conversation varied. At the Gryffindor table, Potter's crew was discussing the little argument in the train.

"Harry, you shouldn't have egged Ron on!" Hermione exclaims.

"Ron! You shouldn't have done that, it was so rude!"

"Hey, it's Malfoy!" Harrry objects.

"Come on, you can't honestly tell me that they didn't deserve it!" Ron says.

"Well-" Amber begins.

"Don't side with the Slytherins, they're like Harry's mortal enemies!" Ron says angrilly at AMber, "I can't believe you!"

"RON! Amber was just trying to make peace." Harry defends.

"Let's all just eat, okay?" Hermione suggests.

The boys grumble, and reluctantly begin to eat.

**At the Slytherin Table**

Draco shifts uncomfortably as Pansy rubs against him, "Oh, Drakkie..." She says winking. Draco coughs as she continues, "You're so cute..."

"Pansy, you're likely to make him sick..." Arie mentions.

Crabbe and Goyle snicker.

"You're just jealous!" Pansy says.

"If I was jealous, then I'd be you. Draco's a good friend of mine." Arie says looking at her maliciously.

"Right." Pansy scoots away from Draco, muttering obscenely.

Draco nudges Arie's foot, and smiles.

Arie kicks him, "Don't be an idiot."

The Slytherins laugh.


	6. The Library

Blaze: 'I'm sorry it's taken me so long to warm up to the story, romantically... My musical choice was affecting my performance...' Blinkblink, 'By the way, I don't own the original characters that you reconize, if I did, I'd hold Draco captive,' Cuddles Draco Plooshie, 'Enjoy?'

After dinner, everyone made their way to their to their dormitories. The Gryffindors, and others going upstairs, most of the first years afraid of falling to their dooms. Some fears induced by a few 3rd years with a bad sense of humur.

Draco pulled Arie aside, after everyone had gone ahead to the common room. He clutched her arm, taking a deep breath, "We _have _to talk."

"Draco, **ow**, why?" She allowed him to pull her to a place where none of the Slytherins ever went, the library. He looked around, sighing with relief, "Good no one's here..."

"Draco, what's going on?" Arie's heart was pounding, "Why are we going in here?"

He pulled her behind a bookshelf, "There's something I need to tell you, Arie."

"Draco, is it that important? I'm really tired... Stop clutching me like that!" She pries his hand from her arm, "What's wrong with you? Did Pansy say something to you?" There was a look of worry in her eyes.

Draco shakes his head, "I think it's important..." He frowns, "There's nothing wrong with me... Arie, you know what, never mind..." He sighes, and shakes his head.

She crosses her arms, "What? _Draco_? I'm sorry, it's just really late, and I've had a long day, what do you want to tell me?" She raises her eyes brows.

"Nothing, it's not that important.."

"Draco."

"What?"

"Do you not want to tell me now-"

"SH!"

"What?!"

Draco puts a hand over her mouth, "Listen.." He whispers.

"-Harry, did you hear that?"

"No Ron.." said a voice.

"It was just really wierd, why are we in here?"

"We're waiting for Hermione, and Amber..."

Draco's eyes widen, he puts a finger to his lips, and they sneak out of the library. They almost make it, until they run into Amber and Hermione.

Draco's lip curls, "What's wrong with you, haven't even been here but a few hours and you're already at the library..."

"Likewise, what are you doing here, this is like a forbidden place, Malfoy." Hermione sneers, "To a Slytherin anyway."

"I was just on my way out, mudblood."

"Is there any trouble, Hermione?" calls Ron, as he and Harry mosey over.

"Not at all." Amber says glaring at Arie, "They were just on their way out, I dare say?"

Arie cocks a brow, "Don't look at me like that you Gryffindork."

"Don't call Amber that!" Hermione says defensively.

"Miss Granger.." calls the Librarian.

"Oh, yes ma'am..."

Arie laughed loudly, and Amber said something obscene.

"Miss _**BLOODHEART**_!" The Librarian said looking at both girls, and then she stands up, "All of you! Out before I tell the headmaster!"

The group scurried to their dormitories. However, the two mortal enemies shared one thought. **Bloodheart**. Amber, and Arie? No...


	7. Dreams

Draco lay in bed that night. One thought haunted his mind. He frowned, _How could it be possible, I mean, she never mention having any family... Except for her father, maybe they aren't related... Maybe that muggle adopted more than one child, no, it is true, it has to be..._ Draco winces, _I can't believe it, and worse is the fact that I couldn't tell her..._ He turned in his bed, digusted with himself. It wasn't really his fault though. It was Potter's fault. _Yes, I can blame it on Potter..._ Draco smirked, and with that in mind he felt at peace and finally drifted off to sleep.

Similarly, Harry's thoughts were plagued with images of Arie and Amber, he scowled burying himself in blankets, _They were so different. I mean... Amber mentioned her sister being different, but a Sytherin?_ He couldn't believe it. It just wasn't real, but he knew it had to be._ No matter, I can't let Amber feel bad, it's not her fault she's related to that other girl_. Harry smiled, _Yes, that's how I'll let her know how I feel..._ Entertaining the thought of holding Amber close, Harry finally calmed down and fell into a deep slumber.

In Hermione's head played different, she was trying to understand everything. Why would something like this happen? Obviously Arie's Father had to have been a Slytherin, because Sirius was a... At some point Amber had mentioned that her mother didn't attend Hogwarts. So obivously it was her father. How old was he, who was he... Would he be a potentential threat? So many questions... Hermione decided to do some research and relaxation tomorrow, and that sent her into dream land.

In Amber's head was something completely different: _Oh no, God no... Harry, he's going to kill me... They're all going to hate me, especially Harry... And what was she doing with Draco? ALONE... IN A LIBRARY! What happens if they... No, I love my sister, why would she do this to me? Doesn't she feel that way about me... Now I sound like those queer muggles on the tele... _ Amber bury her face in the pillows and cried herself to sleep.

Arie sniffed in anger. _What was with Draco tonight, he was acting so wierd. I just don't understand it! And then, that stupid Librarian... Now everyone know that we're sisters... This sucks! I hate that stupid girl, I wish she would get the hell out of my way! _Arie began to amuse herself with thoughts of killing Harry and Amber... That night she dreamed sweet.


	8. Draco's Feelings

The next morning, everyone was quiet at the breakfast table.Well, at least the crew that was in the library. Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't see Amber that morning, or at breakfast, or when they got their schedules for the following weeks. They began to become worried, and Harry and Ron resolved to look for her after Quiddich practice. Hermione agreed to help after a short visit to the library.

Draco was silent all morning, even when Pansy Parkinson forced herself at him, that sick twisted little girl. He didn't even tease Granger when he saw her on the way to the library. All he could think about was Arie. He had to find her, talk to her, make sense of everything. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realize he was running to the court yard. So wrapped up in his own thoughts, he barely realized where he was or what he was doing.

In an instant, which was all it took, he ran to the lake. Passing several very romantic couples, and a bunch of disturbed groups of underclassmen. There she was. Her knees pulled to her chest, and her black hair blowing in the slight breeze.

Draco smiles and walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders, "You feeling okay? If the others see you like this their going to tease you..."

"If the others see you like that their going to tease you, you freak..." She says wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Draco sits beside her, "Look, there's something I need to tell you."

"If it's about last night, then we both need to talk."

Draco blinks, Did she already know? "You go first."

"Are you mad about my being related to a Gryffindork?"

He sighed, relieved, "No, it can't be helped."

"Okay, because I was really worried-"

"Don't be. It's your mother's fault. I know how much you hate those stupid goody-two shoes." He smiles slightly, "Now there's something else I need to tell you..."

Arie smiles, and hugs him around the neck, "Thanks..." She lets go, turning to face him, "Alright, go for it."

Draco opened his mouth, but nothing came out! He scowled and turned away. The moment of truth had come and now he couldn't even utter a sound.

Arie smiled, and took his hand, "You're so cute when you're speechless..."

Draco looked at her with eyes that said something his open mouth could not. With that one look, she understood. He knew she did. She knew, he knew. They smiled. It was their little secret. There was so much he wanted to know, to ask, and so many of her secrets that he wanted to find out.

SHe could tell what he wanted. It was in her eyes, and his eyes. It was now, that she knew she could write her father to ask permission. She thought he'd approve. She'd write him right this moment. At last she spoke, "Draco."

"Yes?" He answered dreamily, and breathlessly.

"Calm down for a moment. I'm not spilling my guts to you right now, okay? There's a reason I'm so secretive." She stood up, "I let you know soon, okay."

It wasn't really a question, but there was a hint in her voice that let him knew that she would tell him. Eventually. He'd have to write his father as well. TO tell him who she was and the lot. So his mother'd finally stop setting him up with those prissy little fourth years.

Arie waved as she stepped off the rock, and jogged to the castle. He watched her as she left. Something still wasn't right. It was as though he still needed to know something, but he didn't quite know at the moment. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and the waters of the lake became choppy, Draco got up, dusting himself off, "Better go before the lake monster eats me..."


	9. Confrontation

Blaze: 'Sorry if it isn't long enough, I'll try harder... Thank you for Reviewing though!'

Arie scrambled up to her dormitory, and pulled out a quill and ink, and some parchment. She licked the end of the quill before putting it in the inkwell. It had been a long time since she had direct contact with her father. After all, he was quite a busy man! She Began the letter:

_**Dear Daddy,**_

_**This may sound strange but, may I, uh, tell Draco, Lucius Malfoy's son, about our little family... arrangement. He is quite loyal, to you and the Dark Arts and what not. I just feel like I want to tell him, please say yes, father! I don't think he'll mind, I think he'll even be proud...**_

_**Oh, and last night HARRY POTTER found out that Amber and I are twins. That Granger child is starting to get suspcious. Amber wouldn't dare tell a soul our secret. So, I know I have nothing to worry about with her... There's something about Potter and his crew that makes me uneasy.**_

_**I promise to keep an eye on them for the time being, but just because he knows doesn't mean I'm going to stalk him again. I've got other problems to deal with now. Speaking of problems, is the ministry on your back again? They are following me anymore, so don't worry about it.**_

_**Write back soon, okay Father?**_

_**Much Love,**_

_**Ariella Riddle**_

She finished the letter and cocked her head. She smirked and folded her letter, sticking it in her wand pocket. Glancing either way, Arie makes her way to the owlery. She whistles lowly, and a black hawk lands on her shoulder after a few minutes. Cooing softly to the bird she speaks lowly, "Shadow, you know where to take this don't you?" She winked, "It's very important..." She raised her eyebrows twice, "So hurry up with the reply." The bird cocked it's head and stuck out his leg. She carefully tied the letter to his ankle, "I'll have something for you next time I see you, how about it?" The bird shook it's leg, and seemed to somewhat smile at her as it lifted off.

She watched the bird take off, and then made her way to dinner. Of course, having to nearly shove Pansy out of the seat was now ritual. Draco scooted over, "You smell like owl."

"Forgive me, I've just sent a letter." She said beginning to eat.

"Ah ha, had to get Daddy's permission to date me?"

Arie chokes, "No. I just had to inform him, if you'd like he can come and kill you for mistreating me...."

"NO I'm fine..." Draco says, smirking.

Pansy sneered, "You two are an item?" She cackles, "That'll last..."

"Shove it up a loo, Pansy." Arie says sipping her pumpkin juice.

"You're so dainty and ladylike, Arie." Pansy says sarcastically.

"Girls..." Says Snape looming over their shoulder, "Is there a problem?" He cocks his brow eyeing Arie.

"Not at all professor..." Arie and Draco whisper.

As Snape moved to leave, Arie coughed a name to Pansy.

Pansy stood up, "How is Professer Snape, a traitor?!"

Arie's eyes shot open, and the Slytherin table became actually quiet.

"Pardon, my dear?" said Snape turning around.

"Arie called you a traitor!" Pansy said, gaping.

"I said nothing of the sort." Arie said innocently, "I think that Pansy needs her hearing checked."

"Let's hope so, Miss Bloodheart," Snape hissed quietly, "Otherwise you'll find yourself in a lot of trouble."

Arie kicked pansy when she sat down, "You little, how dare you..."

Draco looked at Arie, "Done with your lunch, we need to catch up on our reading..."

Arie cocked a brow, "I guess?"

Draco grabbed her arm, and nearly dragged her from the Great Hall.

Snape sat at Staff Table, and Dumbledore leaned over, "Is everything alright, Severus?"

"No, there's something wrong with the girl, that I can't pinpoint..." Snape said narrowing his eyes at the couple that left the room.

Dumbledore sighed, he knew exactly what it was, but he swore to protect all the children of Hogwarts. Whether they decided to support Voldemort, or Himself. Either way, all he did was teach them, not tell them to pick sides.

"-Don't you think, Dumbledore?" asked Minerva.

"What? Oh, I must've been lost in thought again..."


	10. Discussions

Draco drags Arie to the 2nd floor corridor, and leans against one of the great stone columns. He shifts uneasily, "You can't be doing stuff like that, Arie. Pansy is a force to be reckoned with, she's on all the teachers good sides, and she's completely infatuated with me!"

"So?" Arie said shrugging, "I can take her anytime. I'd like to hit her one good time, right in the nose!" She slammed her fist into her hand, "She just makes me so angry..."

"I know, I know..." Draco murmurs.

They stood in silence for a moment, and they heard footsteps. Arie raised her brows, leaning against the wall.

The footsteps moved closer, and it was none other than the Gryffindor Quiddich team, covered in dirt and windblown. Pulling up the rear of the group was Potter, and Weasly. Ron was scratching the back of his head, "Oh, I dunno Harry..."

"C'mon Ron, just help me out... I don't know how to tell her..." Harry sounded distressed, "I don't want to have to go to Hermione, I mean, puh-lease..."

Draco and Arie looked at each other, and in one instant she understood. Her eyes went wide, and she nearly choked on her own spit. Draco rose his brows, as if to say, 'Are you okay?' She nodded, holding up a hand.

"Alright, alright, Harry, but it's not my fault if she totally rejects you, okay?" Ron says lazily, "After all, you are you... Danger stalks you."

"THanks for the encouragement Ron..." Harry says sarcastically, "I'll come to you when I need support."

The boys laughed, and hurried to get changed.

Draco made sure they were gone before he spoke, "Did he say that... He...?"

Arie nodded, "Yup, can you believe it?"

"Not one bit." Draco said shaking her head, "I can't even begin to understand. However, I can't help but wondering, who?"

She shrugged, "Whoever she is, is about to be in a heap of danger, and trouble, ay?"

Draco grinned, "You said it, I almost feel sorry for the poor girl."

"Almost."

They smirked and ambled down to the Slytherin common room.


	11. Lunchtime

Note: 1. If I had to explain the father thing properly, then I'd have to up the rating, which I don't want to do. 2. Maybe it's been a long time since I read the series, but it seems that Slytherins prefer the common room to the Library. 3. I happen to like changing the point of view, the tenses may be off here and there, but it's just because it was late, and I was tired. 4. Length is a very complicated obstacle for me, I have trouble making things long.

Oh, and Amber is supposed to be like that, it's the kind of girl you hate.

Blaze: 'Thank you for the criticism though, it is greatly appreciated.'

xxx

After Harry and Ron had changed, they hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat with Amber and Hermione, "'Allo!"

Hermione nodded slightly, her head was in a book, as usual. She took a sip of her juice without even looking up.

Amber looked up and waved, "Hello Harry, Ron, how was practice, guys?" She cocked her head.

"Practice was excellent!" Harry exclaimed sarcastically.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Don't sound so cheerful-" Ron winced, "OW!"

Hermione looked up, "Do keep it down..."

"We're in a bloody cafateria! Go to the Library if you want peace." Ron said hotly.

Hermione looked up at him and glared, "You know, I thought you'd be used to this by now." She slammed the book shut.

"Well, obviously, I'm not!" Ron growled.

"You guys..." Amber attempted

"RON!" Harry said sternly, "Hermione, calm down... Ron, you're just hungry, and Hermione, give him a break."

"Goodness," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Ron dug into his lunch with ravenous hunger, as did Harry.

"...So, on a lighter note, have you guys had a chance to meet the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher?" Amber asked tentatively, not wanting to set the group off again.

"I haven't had time," Hermione said sipping her juice.

"Niether have I..." said Harry, swallowing a mouthful of food.

Ron shrugged.

Amber rose her brows, and poked at her food. Things used to be so much more interesting. She frowned slightly as she became lost in thought.

"Are you okay, Amber?" asked Harry, dropping his utensils onto the plate.

"What? Oh, yes, I'm alright... Just thinking is all..." She smiled lightly, "I'll cheer up when classes start, there won't be so much to think about."

As Ron finished he looked up, "You and Hermione are the only two people I know that can be like that... Sickening..."

Hermione glared at Ron, and Harry laughed, "It's true you know Hermione..."

Amber shrugged, and Hermione rolled her eyes.


	12. Plots

After lunch, the crew retreated to the common room. They changed, and Hermione grabbed a book (light reading, if you will). In a couple of minutes they met up in the common room. Harry and Ron had grabbed a seat and had begun to play a round of wizards chess. Amber curled up in a comfy chair by the window with a muggle magazine. Hermione was closer to the boys, with her newest book.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked, "Pawn to D1."

Ron shrugged, "Not much to do, right?" He frowned, "Pawn to I2."

"We could visit Hagrid." Hermione suggested, not looking up.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said gazing intently at the board.

"Yeah, what do you think Amber?" Harry said dictating the game.

AMber looked up, "What? Oh, no thanks, I have... Stuff, to do..." SHe smiled and looked back at her magazine.

Harry cocked his head, "Really? Like what?"

Ron groaned as Harry took his pawn, "Does it matter, watch what your doing..."

Hermione scowled, "Don't make so much noise Ron."

Amber shrugged, "I have to write some letters, and I, um, have to, ah," She looked around, "Excuse me, I need to use the loo.." She put her magazine in the chair and hurried to the nearest restroom.

After she was gone, Ron rose his brows, "That was odd."

Harry frowned, "Yeah, I know... It's like she doesn't want to leave the castle."

"This is true, when I asked her about going for a walk this morning, she said she had to do something..." Hermione said shifting, "Do you think something's bothering her?"

"Who knows, just as long as it doesn't interfere with Quiddich." Ron said.

"Or school." Hermione added.

"Whatever." Ron mumbled.

Harry frowned, "Yeah..." He blinked, "Hey! My bishop!"

"Snooze you lose, mate." Ron said grinning.

In the bathroom, Amber splashed her face. SHe shook her head, 'I can't keep doing this...' She frowns, '... I can feel somethings out there... But, I can't tell them.... Something's coming, and it's not good.' She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, ' If I tell them what I know, Arie'll kill me, and if I don't I'll have to keep bailing on the games...'

Voices were heard, and Amber scurried into one of the stalls.

A laugh was heard, "Don't be silly, Pansy... Like that could ever work," There was a shrill voice next.

"Oh, did you hear the rumours going around about her though?" Pansy Parkinson said.

"Which one? I heard she hates Snape, which is completely true. I heard she and Draco are going steady, uh..."

"No, the one about her being related to that goody-goody from Gryffindor!" Pansy said.

" Oh yeah, shame, really..."

"Are you that thick?" Pansy says maliciously.

"ABout what? Don't look at me like that."

There was a cackle, "We should show her how we feel about that.."

"Pansy, you're starting to freak me out... What do you plan to do?"

"Something awful." She snickered, and then the water stopped, "Let's go, we have some research to do."

The footsteps were heard, and the a door creaked and the footsteps receeded.

Amber's eyes shot open, then she scowled. Arie deserved whatever was coming her way, for being such a little...

Amber returned to the common room, smiling of course. She returned to her place, and began to read again. It was a few minutes before she realized her friends were staring at her. SHe blinked and looked up, "Uhm, Yes?"

Harry blinked, "Why were you gone so long?"

"Yeah, did you go all the way downstairs or something?" Ron added.

"Oh, I uh, ran into some people..." She smiled and returned to reading.

"Really who?" Ron asked quite interested.

"No one important."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, "Okay..."


	13. Foreshadow

Blaze: Thank you for your support! Especially pixieballerina. Thank you so much!

About a week later at Lunch...

The usual spots were taken at the tables in the Great Hall. The walls echoed with voices excited about the upcoming Halloween feast. Also, at the Gryffindor Table there were low voices talking about Amber.

"I don't know why, but there's something up. She wasn't at the quiddich game this morning." said Harry frowning.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well, or maybe she got hexed?" offered Ron, getting a tad annoyed with Harry's incessant worrying over Amber.

"She's perfectly fine, I saw her just before dinner." said Hermione, offering what little she could into the conversation in between bites.

"I don't know, I can just feel something wrong here." Harry said shaking his head.

"Is it a feeling in the pit of your stomach?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah."

Hermione raised a brow, "Something like, You-Know-Who wrong, or something like family complications?"

"Something like, You-Know-Who."

They all exchanged glances as Amber joined them, "Hello, what's going on? Why aren't you guys talking?"

They shifted uneasily at the table. Ron and Harry looked at each other, and Hermione shrugged and returned to her book.

Amber frowned slightly, what were they hiding? "Fine, you don't have to be so cold." She started to get up.

Harry outstretched a hand, "No!"

Amber rose a brow, "What's going on?"

"That's what we would like to ask you, Amber." Ron said gesturing to her flushed face and the nervous swallow, "You've been running around like a bloody chicken with her head lopped off."

Harry nodded, "Tell us the truth, you can trust us."

Amber looked around, at all the people not paying them any attention, and swallowed again. "Okay, I'll tell you." She tried to look as calm as she possibly could, "He's coming back, Harry."

"Who's coming back?"

"You-Know-Who!" Amber looked at the Slytherin table, "And we won't be able to stop him," She sniffled, "He'll come and kill us-"

"Amber it's alright, Harry will protect us, no one's dying around these parts. Even if Harry somehow fails, Dumbledore will look after us too. No worries." Ron said with a carefree attitude.

"Do you know something we don't?" asked Hermione.

"I know many things I shouldn't." She closed her eyes, "I've been under close surveillance for the past several weeks to make sure I don't tell anyone. But now, I'm not sure what's to happen... Now that all this has happen, you know? I know I shouldn't have told you."

"No, you've done a world of good, for us and for you." Harry said patting her pale hand, his mussed up hair falling over the green eyes, "Don't you worry, we'll take good care, right guys?"

Hermione and Ron nodded.

Amber forced a smile and began to eat. _They didn't know what it was like, they weren't related to HIM, _and she knew that she only hinted at some already released information. Even so, it was like playing Russian roulette with 5 out of the 6 compartments loaded. She winced at the thought.

At the Slytherin table Arie raised a brow at her sister. _What had she said, what would be done? She's done for; I swear on-_

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Ajax!" giggled Pansy Parkinson.

Arie blinked, "Hmn?"

"I wasn't talking to you, moron." Pansy said sticking her nose in the air. As she did, her badly powdered cheeks shone in the fading sunlight.

Arie rolled her eyes, "What ever, flower pot."

Draco smirked, "Girls, girls..."

Pansy grinned at her little posse, winking, "They don't know what going to hit them." She whispered.


	14. I've got to tell Dumbledore!

A/N: After a... -Checks her stats- LONG hiatus from Fanfiction, I have returned, armed and ready to update. I'm sorry everyone, but I don't have a proxy and this site isn't accessible from school... So you'll find more stuff on I didn't think anyone liked my stuff anymore... So, here's to all you guys who love me!

Arie stood from the Slytherin table, "Excuse me, I have to go..." Her silver eyes tracked Amber's trembling lips. Arie's dark brows furrowed, as she shoved through Hufflepoofs, and Gryffendorks. SHe stopped behind Amber and kicked her bench.

The other three scowled, and Amber turned around, "You know, you have a voice. You can use it." Her brown eyes showed no sense of fear or pain.

"I'd rather not waste my breath on you, but seeing as I must..." Arie said crossing her arms, "We need to talk." She shook her long ebony locks back, "Now."

Amber shrugged and stood, casting one last glance to her friends. The two girls walked out of the Great Hall and into the front of Hogwarts. Arie led her sister to an empty room not too far from the owlery. It was a comfortable sitting room... For a Slytherin. There was little light, and what little there was came from rustic lamps on the walls and the single fireplace.

Two emerald green velvet arm chairs were in the center of the room. A sofa of the same material was along one wall and a loveseat across from it. Arie looked around to make sure no one was listening, "What the bloody hell were you thinking!?" She whispered angrilly at her wide-eyed sister.

"I don't know what you're talking about or why you're whispering." Amber said leaning on the wall, "You're just a crazy person that hates my house..." She rolled her eyes at Arie, "What do you, want Ariella?"

"What have you told them?" asked Arie with a menacing look about her.

Amber grinned, adn got in her sisters face, "Dear sister..." She smirked, "I have told them _everything_ I know..." She threw her arms up in the air, "Harry is going to take care of me... Hermione and Ronald too!" She wagged her finger in Arie's face, "No more you, no more of your father, and no more of that horrid aunt!"

Arie shrunk back, and glared at Amber, "We may have shared a mother, and a womb, but let me tell you that we are nothing alike! And futhurmore, I don't care if anything happens to you... I hate you!"

"So tell me something I didn't already know." Amber said shrugging.

"Just to let you know, I'm just here to be a set of eyes. Father knows exactly what you have done, and he will punish you! See, unlike you... I have a father..."

Amber glowered, "Just because I haven't heard from _my_ father doesn't mean something has happened to him." She swallowed, "Are you here to preach, or is there a meaning to this?"

"Look out, Amber Reneé." Arie said raising her eye brows, "I have not revealed all that I know..." She smirked, "Only what I wanted them to know... And you have faithfully led those fools into our trap..." She brushed past Amber, and as she was in the door way, turned and said, "If you knew anything... You'd learn to keep family secrets... Well, secrets!" She waved as she left the room.

Amber was left standing there. Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She ran straight to the common room, and right into her friends. They were sitting in the study. Amber looked at them and ran up to the girl's dorm. She searched through all of her things, and soon Hermione was behind her.

"Amber, what's going on... You look awful..." She sat on her bed, "And what are you look for?"

"Letters I've gotten. I've got-" SHe picked up a stack of letters, "Here we are..." She started to look through them, "I've got to see Dumbledore..." SHe was reading as Hermione began to realize something.

"Amber, do you know what is going to happen? What has Arie told you?" Hermione's eyes mirrored a concern that had not been shown for the girls since their own mother.

Amber pursed her lips, "If I say anything else, certain death will be in my future. Arie is not to be taken lightly." She looked at Hermione, "We must protect Harry, I have told you everything all wrong! Now Arie and her father have us right where they want us!" There were traces of tears in the corner of her eyes.

Hermione squinted in thought, "Amber, who is your sister's father?" She asked very lowly.

Amber's eyes widened, "Hermione, I can't tell you! It's too awful!" She snatched the letters, "You'd hate me for even sharing a womb with that disgrace of a girl!" She swallowed her tears, "Take a look at her yourself... I'm sure you can figure it out on your own... You're a clever girl. Now I have to go!" Amber hurriedly ran from the Gryffindor commons.

Harry and Ron appeared in the door way.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ron asked leaning back to make sure Amber was really gone.

"Ron." Harry said glancing at the letters on her bed, "Look at these... they're made from newspaper clippings..." Harry went to the papers. There were articles about Voldemort, and about the girls. There was one in the Daily Prophet that had a picture of the two girls when they were younger with a Gerard Knightly, Auror. Then there was a magazine called 'Secrets of the Dark: All you need to know this season about the Dark Arts'. It seemed to be Contraband. Harry flipped through. There was a picture of Tom Riddle in there, celebrating his accomplishments. Right next to it was a picture of the Slytherin girl that claimed to be Amber's sister. The similarities in the face were striking.

Harry dropped the magazine, "Bloody Hell!"

Ron backed up, "You're dating the kid of you-know-who!"

"No. Malfoy is." Hermione said shaking her head, "It's Arie not Amber."

"But their sisters." argued Ron.

"Not for long." Hermione said looking up with tears in her eyes.


End file.
